Be With You
by Tailsmo Rox
Summary: After getting visited by Cosmo's spirit, Tails finds a way to bring Cosmo back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One: Visit from Cosmo's spirit

Tails was surrounded by a bright white light. Every where he looked there was whiteness. Then, all of a sudden, a sparkling yellow light came down. The young, two tailed fox watched as the yellow light hovered over him. He reached out and was about to touch it when it quickly flew back. The kit stared in awe at the yellow light. Then, suddenly, the light started to grow bigger, making Tails move backwards. The light got bigger and bigger until it exploded into a white flash of light, making the fox close his eyes because of the brightness. When he opened his eyes, he could not believe who was in front of him. It was Cosmo.

Cosmo slowly walked up to Tails, who was too shocked to speak. When Cosmo was close enough, she grabbed hold of both of Tails' hands and started speaking.

"Tails, I have come to bring you news," Cosmo said as Tails stared at her.

Tails blinked, realizing he was staring.

"Cosmo, is it really you? I thought you were gone."

Cosmo nodded and began again.

"Listen to me, Tails. I know it has been a long time since my passing, but there is a way to bring me back."

Tails felt his heart skip a beat and his twin tails flickered with excitement.

"Really, Cosmo? It's been a long time."

Cosmo smiled and nodded.

"But it will be very tricky. Are you up for it?"

"Yes!" Tails yelped.

Cosmo giggled, her eyes sparkling.

"The way to bring me back is that you have to find a stone. It is located in Ancient Ruins, deep in the jungle. The stone has a special power: it can grant any wish. It's called the Wishing Stone. Many have searched to find it, but they had no luck."

Tails nodded. He would do anything to bring Cosmo back. No matter what it takes.

"This will help you find it, Tails. My mother gave it to me, because she knows that you want to bring me back," Cosmo told him, handing him a clear stone with a small, black pyramid inside of it.

"When you are near, it will glow. I will also be helping you, guiding your path. Now, good luck Tails."

Cosmo kissed the small fox on the nose, making him blush. Then the bright light appeared again and Cosmo disappeared, leaving Tails alone.

The fox looked at the stone. He examined the small black pyramid inside of it.

"I'll do it, Cosmo. I'll do anything to bring you back."

A/N

I know this chapter was kinda short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise.

I hope you liked it and remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I hope you liked the first chapter! This chapter is going to be longer than the last one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter two

The wind blew through the window of Tails' lab, making some papers blow and get scattered all over the ground. Tails sighed and picked them up and sitting them back on his desk. It has been three days since he was visited by Cosmo's spirit and now he was working on a new plane so he could use it to find the Wishing Stone. The fox rested his chin on his hand and with his free one; he picked up a picture of him and Cosmo. A couple of tears rolled down his face as he remembered the good times he had with Cosmo. Tails was jerked out of his day dream when he heard a loud pounding on his door.

"Tails! Open up!" The voice shouted.

Tails intansty recognized the voice as Sonic's. He got off of the chair he was sitting at and opened the door. Right as he opened the door, Sonic ran it.

"Tails, you need to hide me! Amy's mad and she's after me!"

"What did you do now, Sonic," Tails asked, sitting back down on his chair.

"Well, apparently Amy was making a pie for Cream's birthday next week and I maybe knocked down her jar of cherries for the pie. Amy screamed at me so I told her there was such thing as a five second rule and that got her even madder so she chased me out of her house."

Sonic took a deep breath, realizing that he didn't stop to take a breath at all when he was explaining the whole thing.

Tails sighed.

"Sorry, Sonic, but I don't have time for this right now. I'm kinda busy."

Sonic walked over to where Tails was sitting and spotted the blue stone.

"Cool, what's this, Tails," he asked, curious.

Sonic probably wouldn't under stand, but Tails told him how Cosmo gave that to him and how he has to find a stone in the ancient ruins to bring her back.

"Can I help, Tails?' Sonic asked as he set the stone back onto the desk.

Tails wanted to do this by himself, but he agreed with letting Sonic come with.

"Alright! Thanks, Tails! Now, at least I get to get away from Amy!"

Tails had to laugh at that.

Tails finished tightening some bolts on his newly finished plane. He wiped the sweat that was stuck to his forehead off and set the wrench down. Sonic whistled at the sight of Tails' new invention.

"Wow, Tails, that amazing!"

Sonic walked over by Tail's plane and took a look at it.

The plane looked almost exactly like the X-Tornado but it was a bit bigger plus it had green and orange paint on it, to represent him and Cosmo. Tails felt himself blush at Sonic's comment.

"Well, it's not that great…"

Sonic chuckled at Tail's comment, but said nothing.

"We better get going, Sonic," Tails told him as he walked over by his desk to pick up the blue stone.

"Yeah, we should," Sonic agreed. The two climed into the plane and soon, they were in the sky, high above the ground.

"Here I come, Cosmo, here I come."

A/N

I hoped you like it and remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third ands last chapter of 'be with you'! I hoped you liked the story and remember to review!

Chapter three

"Sonic, do you see the pyramid yet?" Tails asked and checked, too. Sonic shook his head.

"No. All I see are trees."

The young kit touched the blue stone he was holding on to. He could feel Cosmo was near, but he couldn't see the pyramid anywhere.

Suddenly, the stone started to glow.

"Tails, down below! I see it!" Sonic yelled.

"I see it, too!" Tails replied, as he started to land his plane. The two friends landed in a clearing, about forty feet form the ruins.

They jumped out of the plane and started fast-walking towards the pyramid.

"How do you actually know that there is a rock in there? And what is it supposed to do and what if it doesn't work?" Sonic asked as they stopped in front of the entrance to the pyramid.

Tails smiled.

"Sonic, I already told you what it's supposed to do and it WILL work, trust me."

"Alright, Tails, whatever you say."

The opening to the pyramid was closed. There was no way in.

"It's blocked, Tails. How are we supposed to get in now?"

Tails squinted at some ancient writing above the blocked entrance.

"Look, there's writing above the entrance. It says 'hidden by a stream in a green world'"

"What's that supposed to mean? And why is there a hole above the entrance, too?" Sonic asked.

"Follow me!" Tails yelled, ignoring Sonic's question.

The two raced towards the jungle and found a stream snaking it's way through the green jungle.

"The 'green world' is the jungle," Tails told Sonic as he felt around in the stream.

"There has to be something in here…" Tails mumbled, then felt something smooth and hard, a rock.

"I found it! It's a yellow rock. Ancient people believed the sun ruled everyone, so they painted rocks yellow, put them in a stream so the sun's rays can reflect off of them. Come on, let's go!"

Sonic smiled and shook his head, then ran after Tails.

When Sonic got to the pyramid's entrance, Tails was putting the yellow rock in the small hole above the opening. Then the hole was cleared, the rocks broke apart and when they hit the ground, they disappeared completely.

"Well, that was weird," Sonic mumbled as the two walked in to the pyramid.

Inside the pyramid, it was really dark and the only light there was, was the torch by the entrance of the door.

Tails picked up the torch and the two started walking down the long, dark tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, there was a door. The stone in Tails' hand started to glow as they got closer to the door.

"It's in here!" Tails shouted and ran for the door.

Once they got inside the room, they were stopped by an abyss that separated the two and the plat form, which a stone that was white with a blue stripe sat. There was some light coming from an opening which shined down on the white stone.

"Stay here," Tails told Sonic as he flew over the abyss. The small kit walked up the three steps leading the stone on the platform. This was the stone Cosmo's spirit told him about. The stone that could grant any wish, the stone that could bring Cosmo back.

Tails picked up the smooth stone and he could instantly feel all the great energy from it coming into his hand. Tails took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This was the moment he had been waiting for, the moment when he could finally have his Cosmo back. Taking a small step back, Tails, squeezing his eyes tight, shouted at the top of his lungs,

"I WISH COSMO CAN C OME BACK!"

Still keeping his eyes squeezed shut, Tails felt the stone in his hand begin to float off and into the air. Dark clouds hovered above him, making the air in the room cold. Wind started to blow and a giant flash of lighting and a crack of thunder erupted from the clouds. Then, everything seemed to calm down, so Tails felt it was safe to open his eyes.

In front of him, there was a light floating in front of him, the same light he saw before. The light grew bigger, and Tails found himself taking a step back again. The light kept growing bigger and bigger, then it exploded. Little particles of light filled the room, looking like lightning bugs on a warm summer's night. Tails' lips formed into a smile and his eyes sparkled when he saw Cosmo standing where the light was supposed to be. She wasn't glowing anymore, so Tails knew that, this time, she was real.

"Tails, you did it!" Cosmo shouted a smile on her face.

Tails felt tears of happiness fill his blue, sparkling eyes as Cosmo hugged the young kit. It was the best feeling in the world for Tails.

"Cosmo, I missed you so much," the young kit cried into Cosmo's shoulder.

"I know, Tails, but now we can be together forever," Cosmo said as they broke apart from the hug. Tails wiped the tears off of his face and smiled. But as they pulled apart, Cosmo suddenly pulled them closer again, and to Tails' surprise, she kissed him, but this time, not on the nose, but on the lips.

A feeling of happiness filled Tails' soul as he returned the kiss and hugged her tightly. When they pulled away from the kiss, Tails noticed he was blushing, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that now, he and Cosmo would never be separated again.

"Come on, Cosmo, let's go home," Tails said, lifting Cosmo up and flying over the abyss. Once they landed, Sonic handed Tails the torch and he took it.

Then the three friends walked out of the pyramid. Tails and Cosmo were excited to start a new life together. Nothing could stand in their way.

A/N

I hope you liked it! Remember to review!


End file.
